Tube
by Annilaia
Summary: Bella Swan meets an attractive stranger while riding the tube home one day in London. She discovers that, it's not a dream, and they have a lot more in common, making them almost perfect for each other. AH, short story
1. Chapter 1

**This story I came up with the idea for when I was riding the tube early in the morning on my trip to London. My friend and I were sitting in one car, and looking at our tour director in the other car who was sitting next to a _very_ attractive boy. So, I immediately wondered what would have happened if that came to pass with our favourite couple.**

**Of course... when we talked to our tour director after, we asked her if she noticed how beautiful he was and she said: Of course! Why do you think I moved to sit next to him?! Ahaha. those brits. (lupus!)**

**I'm thinking you should thank young Lupus in advance, for being my local reference. While I'll be googling the tube maps and trying my best, I don't actually know what's where in London, so heads up, I'm going to bug you for help! aha.**

**

* * *

**

Tube

**Chapter One**

The busy streets of London do not lend to a fast commute by bus. This, is why many of us find ourselves in the Underground, the Tube network. The Tube gives us generally a faster connection to where we want to go. I found myself that fateful morning heading onto the Ravenscourt Park station after spending the night at a friends flat after a party.

Angela had asked me to stay late once everyone had left to help her clean up. It was early, now, around seven in the morning, and I was making my way back to my flat to start in on work for the day.

I was a substitute english teacher, substitute because I had published a book in my last year of university, and was actually doing fairly well for myself from it. I was working on the sequel, and maybe running a bit late, so I was anxious to get home and get back to work.

The station was completely empty when I arrived. The litter from last nights' party goers blew onto the tracks as the trains passed- empty, no surprise to me. I pulled out the notebook I kept in my large bag just for times like these, and a pen. I didn't bother to sit down, but stood where I approximated the door would stop. Then I began to write.

I had a few minutes of peace before I heard the familiar rumbling down the tracks. To my dismay, it stopped directly in between two cars, and I was left with a choice.

Left, or right.

So, being the right handed person I was, I chose left as that direction usually doesn't get much attention, even if I do drive on that side.

I should have picked right.

My car was almost completely empty. As I was on the right end, the far left was occupied by a gothic couple feverishly sucking each other's faces off. Towards the middle was a darling old lady reading the newspaper, a grocery bag by her feet, though I haven't a clue as to where she'd find groceries at seven in the morning on a sunday. Across from her, hastily typing on his blackberry was a young businessman, suit, briefcase, all fit. I, was by myself in my corner, writing in my notebook, my big bag in my lap.

I looked through the window into the next car, the one that had been to my right. It was slightly more crowded, but not too much. It was also then that I saw the reason why I should have gone to the right.

Sitting in a seat that would have been directly next to me had there not been space and walls between us, was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. Judging from his profile, at least.

He had tousled, auburn hair and a lovely plaid scarf tied tightly around his neck. There were black headphones covering his ears, and he was wearing a grey peacoat. From what I could tell he was reading a book. His gorgeous lips did not move with any lyrics to the music. But, I noticed that after turning a page his fingers ran through his hair and they began to move with what I guessed was the beat of the song. Dear Lord. If he was a musician I'd die from too much swooning.

I found myself staring for a little while before turning back to my page and writing. Of course, there were several times over the course of the next few stops that I looked up and stared at him. After that, the old womean and businessman had left, the couple had slowed their activity and were now speaking in hushed tones, seeming to grow louder and angrier as they went. More people had gotten on, thought none had come near me. I glanced up to the window, a break from work only to find the boy looking at me.

We both froze, eyes wide as we stared at each other. He really _was_ beautiful. As the moments passed, I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush. I looked down, embarrassed and tied my own grey scarf tighter around me. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and when I looked up, he was grinning beautifully at me. It was so infectious, I couldn't help but smile back. His grin widened and he looked down for a moment then glanced back up. His eyes were a stunning green. He pressed a hand against the window, holding a piece of paper up to me with "Hi" written on it.

* * *

**This one, like Stuck! will probably only be a short story. It shouldn't make it to ten chapters, kind of like Hey There Bella. I never meant it as anything more than a bit of fun. So, Review! Go read the others, vote, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I just finished this a second ago, but I was writing it in bed last night! This is my last update until next week. I'm heading to Halifax tomorrow for a music festival, and I won't be back until Sunday. I'm going to bring most of my stories to write, and I'll hopefully finish this one and Stuck! while I'm gone, but it will take me a while to type it! I hope you like this, our favourite secondary character is in it! Yayay**

**I actually hate him.  
Oh, well.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I couldn't help it. My smile grew wider as I saw the playful smile and the gleam in his eyes, I shyly waved. He gave me a crooked, toothy grin, perfect pearly whites. The paper was taken away and he looked down for a moment before replacing it.

"My name is Edward," it read.

The stupid grin on my face had to be enough for him to have continued and he watched me expectantly. I laughed. Was this really happening? I figured, whatever. I'll make the most of this. On the page next to what I was working on I wrote "Bella."

I looked at him and his eyes were dancing all over the place. He looked back down, writing again I was assuming, so I took the opportunity to catch my breath. I'm pretty sure breathing in his presence was impossible.

I looked up when movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. His paper was back. "Very pretty name. You live in London?" I laughed again and blushed, looking down. He had a perfect smile on his lips and was studying my face. The intensity in his eyes was nearly frightening. I found myself staring at him while my hand wrote, resulting in his return message being sloppy.

Our conversation continued this way, our universities (same), where we lived (rather close) until I heard my station approaching. We both paused as the announcement was made and I looked at him with a small smile as I gathered my things and stepped out onto the platform. the wind blew all around me as I pushed my notebook back into my bag and dug out my ticket. I closed the button, put the bag over my shoulder and shoved my hands in my pockets, ready to head for the connection train.

"Hello," a musical, velvety voice called. My head shot up, there he was. Plaid scarf, grey peacoat, and now that I could see it, rather fitting dark jeans and black shoes. The headphones were around his neck, on top of the scarf and his hands were in his pockets as he slowly walked towards me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hello..." I said back quietly, turning towards him.

"Nice to meet you," he grinned and held out his hand for me to shake. I took it, but jumped when I touched his skin. An electric current ran through me and he must have felt the shock too, I could tell it from the way he was looking at me.

"Would you, um..." he looked around nervously, as if the sudden jolt between us had changed something. "Would you mind if I accompanied you, as we live in the same neighbourhood and are taking the same lines?"

Seriously, now. Was this actually happening to me? I decided that as this was definitely one of the best moments of my life, I was going to play along.

"Certainly," was my reply, and together we headed towards the Picadilly line.

"Twelve stops," I said, looking at the map above the door. Edward was standing behind me while I counted, and when the train took off I stumbled. I felt Edward's strong hands on my back, holding me upright, and I grabbed one of the poles, bracing myself. I turned to him, my face bright red, I was sure. "I'm sorry," I muttered. He gave me a crooked grin that was amazingly charming, and shrugged.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Edward asked.

"I'm a writer," I said. "And a substitute teacher. I'm currently working on the sequel to my first book."

Edward sat down across from me, nodded appreciatively. "It's nice though, that you got to accomplish something like that. That's your dream-- I'd imagine. At least, it would be mine if I wrote, and you got it." Sounds a lot better when you put it like that.

"Thanks, I'm very happy with what I do. How about yourself?" Edward grinned and leaned forward onto his knees.

"I teach piano from my house, I sometimes substitute as well, but I'm trying to get a full time position." I smiled and leaned forward as well.

"What about any dreams?" I asked teasingly, since he'd put my career in such terms. He chuckled and sat straighter up, though still inclined towards me.

"I would love to compose music and have it performed by a large orchestra..." he said dreamily.

"So why haven't you yet?" I challenged. Edward grinned.

"It takes me forever to write songs," he said simply. "And once I do, I'm so tired of hearing them that I don't want to go over them. At least, not for a little while." The door to the carriage opened, announcing we were at Green Park. When the doors opened, a small group of people came inside, so rather than have to deal with the chatter of many people I moved across the carriage and sat immediately next to Edward. He grinned at me.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, motioning towards the headphones around his neck. Edward chuckled.

"I'll let you listen as long as I can read what you were working on," he challenged. I couldn't help the smirk rising on my features.

"Deal," I said, pulling the headphones from around his neck. He snatched my purse and pulled out my notebook, opening it to the very beginning. A little part of me inside thought that that might have been a bad idea, since I tended to make really _stupid_ notes about characters and such at the beginning. Oh well. He'd just handed over his iPod and given me free reign over his music, and I was known to judge people based on their tastes.

We both became very quiet and the people around us settled, the train taking off again. When I pressed play, beautiful piano and violoin chords met my ears, the middle of a song. I looked at the title; _Esme_. The artist was unknown, and when I backedup to the playlist there were even more unfamiliar titles, the name of the playlist read 'Originals'.

"What is this?" I asked him, holding the screen for him to see. He smiled brightly, eyes playful once more.

"Those are mine," he said simply, and turned back to my page. The fact that my mouth was hanging open probably was evidence enough that I was shocked. This music was GORGEOUS.

"I thought you didn't write many songs?!" I exclaimed. "It takes you forever!"

"That doesn't mean I don't write any at all," he replied cheekily. He just looked back down to my notebook, a finger following each line he read.

At Picadilly Circus a larger group, for this time of morning, climbed onto the train. Among them was a group of teenage boys, clad in jeans and t-shirts, backpacks over their shoulders, all laughing heartily. I moved on to Edward's artists, seeing how much we had in common- which was everything, essentially.

One of the boys, extremely tall and well built, jerked when the train started, falling into the seat next to me. His friends all laughed and sat down across from us, but he was just grinning widely.

"Sorry," he said, turning to me to apologise. I smiled at him politely before turning back to the iPod screen. Then, suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to Edward. I looked up at him curiously, my cheeks turning a light pink. He simply smiled softly before looking back up to the boys.

"I'm Jacob," the one next to me said, alerting me for the first time to his american accent.

"Bella," I said quietly, only glancing at him briefly. "And this is Edward." My friend shook Jacob's hand with the one he had wrapped around me.

"Nice to meet you!" Jacob said cheefully, completely undeterred by Edward's protective gestures. "We're all here on a trip for a few months- heading for France in a couple of days."

"Aren't you cold?" I asked lightly. They were dressed for summer, whereas we were bundled up entirely. Jacob shrugged, the other boys laughed again.

"It doesn't bother us so much," he explained. "We're used to it, from where we come from." I nodded, and felt Edward's hands tighter around me, so instead of continuing with the conversation, I looked at the page he was reading.

Jacob attempted to start up the conversation again, but we politely ignored him. Thankfully, at Covent Garden he got off, taking his group with him, and leaving us in an echoing silence. I sighed, and Edward chuckled at me.

"What was up with the arm thing?" I asked as I sat up straighter and he took his hand back. I noticed I felt a lot colder without him wrapped around me, and it hurt a little, if that was possible.

He shrugged. "I didn't like the way they were looking at you," he said simply. "And I'm very good at reading people. Those boys' thoughts were far from noble."

"You're good at reading people?" I asked, then giggled. "Can you read minds, then, too?" Edward laughed loudly, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Not that much, no. But, I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I can tell, from body language, and expressions, what a person might be thinking. It's a pretty useful talent." I angled my body towards him and smiled, hoping I didn't look like an idiot.

"So what about me?" I asked quietly. Edward's eyes glimmered as they stared into mine.

"You..." he murmured. "You I can't tell. You're something else, entirely."

**

* * *

**

My profile has been revamped (ah ah ahh) and I have a new poll up, so check it out and review and all that lovely stuff, and I shall see you all next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this is so late guys, but I've had a ton of work to do- I still do.**

**Someone out there nominated little ol' me for The Most Original Plot for Across the Ocean in the Denali Coven awards. The voting starts tomorrow, if you could drop by and show your support, that'd be great! But I also sort of think you should vote for who you think deserves it. Personally, I'm rooting for Ferrin Landry! **

**It's twenty to two in the morning, and I'm finishing this chapter, so I'm sorry but I am tired. **

**Also, I forgot the last line of the last chapter!? I'm really sorry, I didn't even notice, but I went back and edited it, if you'd like to see it, hahah.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

At our next stop, Edward had grown much friendlier. His sour mood due to Jacob and co. had all but vanished, and he was happily reading away. Then, it was my turn to be in a foul mood.

Two girls climbed into our carriage and I watched through my bands as they spotted Edward, whispered to one another and walked down our way. I sighed and scootched a little closer to him. He was completely engrossed in whatever iIhad written (yay!), so he didn't notice when they giggled and sat across from us. What a couple of ditzy girls. They were the loud-gum-chewing type, twirling their hair around their fingers while they violently blinked at Edward. We continued to ignore them, but when they began shrugging out of their fur lined jackets, unbuttoning the tops of their shirts and leaning towards us, I'd had enough.

I was basically pressed into Edward, and when they began fluffing out their hair and pumping up their lips, my hand went down on to his thigh. He jumped, his eyes wide and looking at me confusedly, until he noticed the girls and my angry expression. Then, he grinned, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in while he went back to reading.

"OH, DEAR!" said a snobbish voice, too loudly amidst a clatter of objects. Edward and I looked up to see the blonde haired girl holding her white leather purse out in front of her. The contents of said purse had seemingly fallen out all over the floor, and a tube of lipstick was rolling towards us, hitting our feet. Several other people in the carriage looked up, annoyed for a second, then turned away again.

The girl then, amazingly enough and to my surprise, began crawling on the floor to pick up her things, making a point of having her low cut shirt directly in Edward's field of vision. When she got to the tubes of lipstick by our feet, she snatched them up quickly before standing up and smiling at him.

"Terribly sorry," she said happily, as though she wasn't sorry at all. "My name's Lauren, this is my friend Jessica, pleased to meet you." She held out a clawed, manicured hand for him to shake, and he looked up at her curiously- the guy was trying to read for goodness' sakes!

"Edward Masen," he said bluntly, shaking her hand and trying to look back at the notebook. The other girl, Jessica, then jumped up as well and began shaking his hand furiously.

"Nice to meet you girls," I said with a sweet smile, slowly formulating a plan in my head. I pulled a ring that my friend had given me as a gift and placed it on my left hand, in the perfect spot.

"Oh," Jessica said suddenly, like I hadn't been there the entire time. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Bella, Mrs. Masen," I said with a smile, holding out my now wedding ringed left hand to shake with theirs. They both paled, looked at me sheepishly and sat back down. Occasionally, through the rest of their ride, the two would attempt to make some sort of conversation with Edward, but he would always turn a little more towards me, or lean in to whisper something, nuzzle me a little bit. And I would smile every single time, or laugh lightly. But, if you can imagine the most irritating people you've ever met in your life, sitting and staring at you, that's what I felt like for five minutes. Excrutiating, grueling, sweet-God-I-want-to-die, minutes.

The voice over the speakers called out a stop that I recognized, and I nudged Edward's shoulder. He caught my eye and rose his eyebrows, being near the end of the story it was easy to distract him. I passed back his iPod and smiled as nicely as I could with the two bimbos listening to me.

"Let's stop and have a bit of breakfast, yeah?" I asked. His smile- gosh- it completely lit up his face and he nodded, taking my hand and quickly walking out the doors with me. Once the train had pulled away, my hand returned to my pocket for warmth and we both broke out into laughter.

"God, I can tell we'll be great friends," Edward mumbled as we hopped up the stairs, the sounds of morning traffic on the streets overhead becoming louder as we moved along.

"Yes, nothing quite like shooting down complete strangers in cooperation with another complete stranger, is there?" I asked with a wide grin. Edward smiled beautifully and laughed again.

"Do you actually want to go get some breakfast?" he asked softly, much more seriously than our joking around had been. "I mean, since we're going on the same trains anyway, and it's early. Why not, right?"

I didn't need to get home _so_ bad... "Sure," I said happily.

"Great," he grinned. "I know this lovely little café, they make amazing pancakes." I nodded, my grumbling stomach being a loud answer and kept close by him as we walked.

The café was charming, all dark woods on a corner of a busy market street. There were windows all over the two walls. I propped myself down into a small table, staring out at the people across the street. Edward was busy ordering our breakfast. I watched a young mother across the street, coming out of her apartment building, struggling on her cell phone to get the carriage with her sleeping baby out onto the sidewalk. I watched as a real gentleman helped keep the door open and she thanked him warmly.

There was a young couple, their hair completely disheveled from bed, or from other activites- I couldn't tell. They were holding hands, both looking very tired, but both very happy with one another.

"People watching?" Edward's velvet voice asked as he sat down. He placed a plate in front of me, and on his side of the table, while a young waiter put the two cups of tea down before smiling and leaving us alone. Edward had taken off his peacoat, and was now in a very fitting grey shirt, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, his scarf still tightly wrapped around his neck. "Wait long?" he asked, starting to pour some syrup on his plate. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not at all," I shrugged out of my own jacket, leaving me in a brown shirt similar to Edward's, I even pushed up my sleeves. We both dug in to the food, and it was so delicious. It was the quietest we'd been, really, watching the businessmen on the sidewalks, occasionally stealing glances at one another.

"I'm _really_ enjoying your story," he told me, cutting off another piece. "I think it's fantastic how Michael and Sophia hardly even know each other, yet they have such a strong connection."

"I've always thought it quite interesting, two people connecting that way," I murmured, keeping my eye on my fork. I was starting to feel a heat in my cheeks at his compliment, and the fact that we were so close after an hour together, basically.

"I mean, they came together under the strangest circumstances, too, but it's believable, you know?" He was in awe, it sounded, and I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my features.

"I know, Edward," I said with a chuckle. "I wrote it." Edward's cheeks tinged pink and he nodded.

"This book is going to be big. Someday you'll have a movie from it, too. I'm going to write the soundtrack though," he informed me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh you are, are you?" I asked teasingly.

Edward grinned crookedly. "Yes ma'am. I won't allow any to compose you music ever again, that priviledge is strictly my own." I knew, from the look in his eyes as he stared at me, that it was the truth, too.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT, SO PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO UPDATE. I HAVE FINALS AND PRE-FINALS AND MISSED TESTS AND HUGE ASSIGNMENTS, JUST BE PATIENT PLEASE. I WAS PLANNING ON UPDATING CAMARILLA, THEN STUCK AGAIN. AND YES, IT'S GOING BACK TO BELLA POV.**

**Thankie! Reviewww **


	4. Chapter 4

**MY MOST GIGANTIC APOLOGIES. I have seriously been opening this up everyday the past three weeks, but each time hardly anything comes out.**

**I'm feeling pretty stressed with school now. I have two and a half weeks left, including finals, so if you can be patient, I'll update more regularly after that. **

**I'm really sorry, and thank you guys for not coming after me with pitchforks and torches!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"God, that was so good," I groaned, leaning back into my seat after the gigantic breakfast I'd just devoured. Edward smiled at me, taking his last sip of tea and leaning back as well, his eyes never leaving mine. My eyes didn't leave his muscles rippling under his well fitted grey sweater. "I think I'm going to come here everyday, just because my breakfasts don't seem adequate anymore." Edward chuckled and stretched, his arms reaching out behind him and the bottom of his shirt riding up, revealing a small view of his pale stomach, and cute little belly button.

I sighed, staring full out at the view offered to me, until he quickly sat up again, and I jerked my attention back to his face. He grinned at me cheekily before pulling out his wallett, which was when I noticed the waitress coming back to us, holding out the bill. I was looking into my purse for my change but before I knew it, she'd walked away again. I looked up confused, but Edward was pulling on his coat and scarf.

"My treat," he said simply. "As thanks for saving me from those women." I rolled my eyes, but followed his lead and pulled on my things. We left the shop with wide smiles and full bellies, heading towards the nearest entrance to the under ground. There were quite a few people waiting for the train, but what I noticed first was the young teenage boy sitting on the floor, a hard guitar case open in front of him while he gently strummed out chords on his old acoustic. Before I knew what was happening, Edward swooped me into his arms and began turning me, in small, wobbly circles. People around us look on in awe, smiling and giggling as he spun me around. He gave me such a fright when he dipped me that I let out a yelp, and held on to him tightly.

I felt his breath on my cheek as he laughed, still bent over with me clutching on to him as tightly as I could. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and every inch of my body- nearly- was pressed against his. When he lifted me back up, his eyes were smoldering at me. We were mere centimetres apart. Very slowly and carefully he let me go, everyone around us jokingly applauded, some of them swooped each other into dances. The train shuddered loudly to a stop and we all stepped up to the doors.

"Only a few more stops and we'll be home," he said with a groan, stretching again before hopping on to the carriage with me. Unfortuneately, we realised once we'd gotten on to the carriage that we'd run into the rush hour. I immediately pushed through the crowd, grabbing on to to one of the poles. Edward was immediately pushed into me, wrapped around me from behind. I saw his hands hold on to the pole as well, so I turned around in his arms to face him. He smiled at me nervously, before we were squished even further. Basically, it was one long hug. We both laughed every now and then, when we were pushed even further, or heard a few people grunt, trying to get comfortable. People were sitting on top of the people in the chairs.

"You know what I've just realised..." I murmured, staring over his shoulder since we were too close to look at each other.

"That for knowing each other for about an hour and a half, we've become very close, no pun or cheesy joke intended, of course." I giggled and held on to him tighter.

"No, that's not it. We were supposed to change onto the Northern Line at Leicester. I have no idea how we're going to manage to get back on it," I mumbled. Edward frowned, looking around.

"It's going to be complicated, that's for sure. We'll get off the next stop and see how we can manage this."

"We could get off and go back to Leicester, I'm sure. It won't take us that long, then," I suggested. Edward scoffed.

"We're not turning around!" He exclaimed. "We're going to keep going where we're going... Excuse me?" I turned my head to see him reaching out towards a young girl, a tourist, by the looks of how nervous she was. "Do you have a map with you?" he asked. The girl stared at him in awe, her cheeks quickly flooding a soft pink before she nodded and pulled the tiny tube map out of her coat pocket. "Thanks," Edward said, smiling. The girl just nodded and turned her head away, trying not to seem as embarrassed as she was.

"Alright, here," Edward started, opening up the map behind my back. "We'll get onto the Victoria Line at Finsbury Park... then one stop until we can get on the overground. We'll get off at Kentish West, and take a short walk over to Kentish and then bam. Straight to Camden. That sound good?"

"A perfect mess," I mumbled, resting my cheek against his chest.

The really sad part, is that at the next stop, the rush was gone, and I was left there gripping on to Edward when there were tons of seats available. Edward rubbed my shoulders gently and smiled before walking over to sit down, across from an elderly couple. I was left a little dazed, dazzled even. So, when I snapped out of it I decided to have some fun.

"Excuse me," I said loudly, standing in front of Edward with my hands akimbo, drawing the attention of the elderly couple. "You're sitting in my seat!"

He looked at me, utterly baffled before grinning slightly. I sighed and shook my head, then plopped down next to him. I put my head in his lap and laid down, stretching across as many seats as I could. Edward laughed and I felt his hands playing absently with my hair.

"Aren't they sweet John?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head towards the older couple to see them smiling at each other while glancing at us. "I remember when we used to be like that," the lady said, chuckling as she looked me in the eye.

"Oh, we're not together!" I said quickly, sitting up and facing them.

Edward sat forward and smiled at them. "We've only just met this morning, you see," he told them. They both just smiled at us.

"You two will be together for a while," the woman said, smiling brightly at me and nodding. "I can tell these things." I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush and I turned to look at Edward who was grinning crookedly at the old couple before sneaking a glance at me.

"How long have you two been together now?" Edward asked kindly, resting his arms on the headrest, one stretching behind my shoulders.

"Oh we're pushing on fifty years now, aren't we Mary?" John asked her, smiling widely. He had a fully smile, one that made his eyes nearly close, and happy lines etch all over his face. Mary smiled widely and nodded, patting his knee.

At the next stop the couple got off, wishing us well and walking hand in hand across the platform. My smile stayed intact the entire time they were leaving.

But, since my life is never easy, and this entire ride back home has been a lot more than I expected, it had to get worse. Which, is why I snatched my book from Edward's hands to hide behind when the next people climbed onto the carriage.

I saw my ex boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, noticing me slouching down in my seat and completely hiding my face.

"Shh, don't talk. Ignore me please, or attempt to look amused by something around you," Edward quirked an eyebrow and pushed his headphones back around his neck, staring out the window across from him. This strategy managed to work, for about five minutes. Then, not so much.

"Bella?" I heard him ask. I tensed, tried pretending I didn't hear him, or it wasn't my name. But, he kept asking, so I supposed my act was up. I peeked over the top of my page, and there he was; Michael Newton, boyfriend of a year and a half my first year of university.

"Oh! Mike," I said with as much cheerfulness as I could muster. "How've you been?" He, of course was smiling so brilliantly you'd wonder why his cheeks weren't sore.

"Oh I've been great! But you, you look great as well, how've you been?" he rambled.

"Great," I replied dully. I felt Edward laughing next to me and I shot him a look before punching his arm lightly.

"Right," Mike said, taking another step towards me. The train lurched to a start, and Mike with one foot off the floor lost his balance and went plummeting into my lap, his nose stuck just underneath my chest. I jumped, sitting up straight as soon as I felt his hands on my thighs, desperately trying to get himself off me.

To be honest, I sort of kicked him off me, and launched myself into Edward's lap. My new good friend wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed a hold of Mike's hand, getting him off me and sitting him up.

"Oh, goodness! I'm really, really sorry Bella," Mike stammered, sitting down in the chair I had recently occupied, whch left me entirely in Edward's lap.

"No, it's fine," I mumbled, my facial expression not as forgiving as my words. "It was an accident."

"Yeah," Mike stammered. "An accident. So, how've you been?"

"Great," I repeated, sliding off of Edward's lap into the chair next to him, separating Mike from me with the handsome piece of man between us.

"Hi," Edward said cheerfully, holding out a hand to shake with Mike's. "I'm Edward, Bella's friend." Mike froze as he stared at him, trying to figure out if we were together I'm sure. But, his eyes darted nervously between Edward's face, and his arm around my shoulder, so I was pretty satisfied to let him squirm.

"So, Bella," Mike began, leaning over Edward, who in turn leaned towards me so that I was looking him square in the face, both of us smiling at each other. Mike paused, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but instead he looked at Edward and I, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I was wondering, Bella, if you'd like to go out some time this week, it's been so long," he explained. Thank goodness we were at the station.

"Sorry, Mike," Edward said, standing up and helping me up, wrapping his hand around mine before pushing them into his coat pocket. I blushed. "Bella won't be available any time this week," he said, giving me a wink and a _gorgeous_ smile. Mike sat there, looking pathetic and mumbled out a good bye.

"Mind the gap," Edward mumbled as we hopped down. I rolled my eyes.

We walked through the thin crowds at Finsbury to try and make our way over to the Victoria line. And, luck being on my side all day, we arrived as soon as the train did. We hurried into a carriage, near the front. It was completely empty.

"Well, nice to get some time alone, isn't it," Edward said, rolling his eyes. I giggled and slumped into the seat next to the door, resting my head along the paneling. We only had to ride for one stop, but it was a long one, and without any people to watch as a distraction, we were at a loss for words.

Edward still had his headphones in, so I pulled out my pen and with a sudden stroke of genius, began scribbling as much as I could before I lost my train of thought. I felt a pressure on my forehead, the beginning of a headache. Thank goodness we'd be home soon, I could go back to sleep. I heard the call for Highbury and Islington, and transfer to the Overground.

I put away my pen and notebook and looked up, only to see Edward with his legs crosses, doing chin up on the bars in front of the doors.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, loud enough so he could hear me over his music. He glanced over his shoulder and then dropped down, turning to smile at me sheepishly.

"I figured I shouldn't be completely lazy while we waited, and you were occupied, so I... decided to work out a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh at that. He had a good point, I guessed. Edward just smiled at me, the expression making his eyes dance beautifully.

The next half hour went by the same way. We hurried onto the Overground and rode it until we got to Kentish west. We had to walk over to the next station, but by then we were on the Northern line, and only one stop away from home.

Edward held my hand the entire time.

My heart beat erratically the entire time.

I don't think my cheeks have hurt this much from smiling since my highschool graduation.

Edward and I sat next to each other, sharing quiet conversation. I tried to sneak as many glances at him as possible, fearful that once we were off the train I'd never be able to bump into him again.

"Here we go," I muttered, grabbing on to Edward's sleeve as we exited onto the platform. From habit (developed in an hour, way to go me) I held onto his hand and he pushed them (both gloved) into his coat pocket while we walked.

I was finally one of the surface world, for more than ten minutes. The wind was bitingly cold, Edward and I bent our heads against it as we headed down the street, getting closer and closer to my tiny house.

"We're here," I announced, standing in front of the small blue two storey house, the white steps inviting me up to the warmth. Edward had a smug grin on his face as he looked at it. I stood on the bottom step and he stood in front of me, hands in his pockets, looking quite handsome.

"So um," I hedged, unsure of what to say. "I guess I'll see you around sometime, right?"

"Definitely," he murmured. "Bella, you wouldn't mind if I took you out sometime, would you?" My face turned a beet red, if it wasn't already from the cold in my cheeks. I nodded, a smile curling my lips. "Great," Edward sighed, smiling widely and leaning up to kiss my cheek. My skin burned where his lips touched and I watched in a daze as he walked down the sidewalk.

And then up the steps of the red house next door.

"Are you kidding me?" I called. Edward laughed and stuck his key into the handle. So... those were his underpants I'd seen on the line yesterday. I just smiled like an idiot and walked inside. What a phenomenal morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm an idiot and couldn't think of any last names, so please excuse the Harry Potter actors' names appearing! I thought it was quite funny though.**

**Also, the student Daniel wasn't meant to be Daniel Radcliffe, too. That'd be overkill I was thinking more along the lines of Daniel Gale, Rob Pattinson's character in the Bad Mother's Handbook.**

**This is the last chapter, and I have six exams in four days this week. So, once they are finished I will get right to work on Stuck!  
I hope you've liked Tube, I thought it was cute, sweet and fun. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

For some reason over the next few days, Edward and I managed to avoid each other fantastically. I never ever saw him leave his house or go in, because I'd usually be gone myself.

I had meetings non stop, distant relatives to visit, and my friends to see, who lived quite far away, so I wasn't sure if Edward ever came calling, but I certainly didn't hear from him.

Despite the irony of having this amazing man as a neighbour, this was probably the reason I'd never met him before. We had completely opposite schedules.

My phone rang six o'clock one thursday morning, and I very tiredly swung my numb arm over to the phone and pulled it to my head, kicking the cat, completely by accident, causing her to lie on my belly and make me realise just how badly I needed to pee.

"Hello?" I croaked, hoping (though I should be rather angry for being up so early) that it was Edward.

"Hello Miss Swan! This is Principal Radcliffe," his voice said cheerfully. "I'm sorry I didn't call you the night before, but I was busy tracking down other substitutes. Mrs. Grint is away on a workshop, so we were wondering if you could come in today to fill in for her?"

"Sure," I mumbled, deciding in my head that I could get maybe another decent hour of sleep before I really needed to get up. "I'll see you there." He started prattling off about how happy he was but I hung up and snuggled further into the sheets.

I was so warm and completely relaxed in my coccoon of bed sheets, my legs felt like jell-o. I did _not_ want to go to work today. This had been the perfect nights sleep, with perfect dreams of Edward, and it was just a perfect feeling to wake up to in the morning.

Unfortunately, my cat is pretty much a party pooper, so I was required to get up and feed her. I dressed in a burgundy tank top and a grey sweater, coupled with black pants and slip on shoes. I feasted on my favourite cereal, along with a glass of juice while listening to the news before loading up the dishwasher and grabbing my messenger bag, along with my favourite peacoat, scarf and gloves.

The walk to the Underground was quick for me. The brisk air put a spring in my step, hurrying me to the warmth of the tube.

My train arrived on time, my ride was short and crowded, but I managed to hold onto the pole with all my might, my eyes scanning the people for any familiar bronze hair. My search was in vain.

I left the Underground and walked up to the gates of the school, smiling at the kids who recognised me on my way in.

Mr. Radcliffe met me in the front hallway and began chattering happily as we walked to my classroom for the day, passing the gym and the music room on the way. My friend, Alice, the guidance counselor for the school peeked out of her office across the hallway and waved at me as I went over the notes Mrs. Grint had left for me. After shooing Mr. Radcliffe and his bad flirting away I picked up the planner and walked over to see Alice.

"How's it going?" I asked, sitting down on the overly comfy couch. The day looked pretty good, movies all morning, and library work all afternoon.

"Fairly good, just helping some students with their scheduling. Why are you in today?"

"Mrs. Grint is gone for a workshop," I mumbled, flicking through the pages of the planner.

"I can't wait for her to retire," Alice mumbled. "You fill in for her more than she's actually here. Though, I suppose this one is relevant, a couple of teachers are gone. I'll be happy to hear you talking across the hallway instead of her, though. She even puts _me_ to sleep."

"How's Jasper doing?" I asked distractedly. Alice sighed happily.

"He's wonderful," she said dreamily. "He's been correcting so much work, it's really stressing him out, but I just find that makes him so much more attractive, you know?"

"No, I wouldn't," I mumbled. And, speak of the devil, Jasper swung himself into the room, kissed Alice full on the mouth, gave me a 'Hullo Bella' and left, right before the morning bell rang. I rolled my eyes at Alice who was giggling madly and stood up, managing to see the tail of Jasper's coast flick around the corner, heading for his History room.

Students were filing into my room and sitting down, greeting me happily as I set up the television and turned on the movie, occupying myself with typing up what I'd written of my novel on to my laptop.

My entire morning went in the same fashion, writing in the dark while the students nearly slept while watching the same film over and over. I got up to turn it off, rewind, and play. That was it.

At the lunch bell, I tiredly made my way to the staff room. When I passed the music room I heard a beautiful melody coming from a piano. I froze in the hallway, pivoted and looked inside.

There, sitting at the small piano was Edward, looking as gorgeous as the last time I saw him. The song he was playing was intricate and beautiful, enchanting me with it's gorgeous melody.

I stood there, stared and listened, watched as the muscles in his back moved with his arms undeneath his navy sweater. The melody was enchanting, and I was completely frozen in place until the last, lingering note sounded from his fingertips. Edward placed his hands in his lap and turned his head, smiling at the few students who were gaping at him.

"Hello, Miss Swan!" a young boy, Daniel I think, called. The other students looked up and waved, and I saw Edward's shoulders straighten as he started to turn around... and I ran.

I hopped past the door and pressed myself against the wall, trying to lower the pace of my heart. And, when I heard the chairs moving inside the music room, I ran down the hallway and around the corner, hurrying into the staff room for lunch.

I made my way over to my coat and bag, pulling out the lunch I'd brought with me and sat down on a couch next to Alice, and a frazzled Jasper looking over papers on the coffee table.

"Hey guys," I mumbled, chomping into my sandwich and hoping I was slouched down enough so that no one could see me over the couch.

"What's wrong with you," Jasper mumbled, flicking through sheets to find a certain part.

"Oh, nothing, just want to eat my lunch in silence." Alice quirked an eyebrow at me as she shoveled a fork full of salad into her mouth.

"Oh, Bella, dear!" Mr. Radcliffe called out. I shuddered and slunk down farther into the cushions. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to. How are you finding your day so far?"

"Good!" I said, before taking a drink from my tea. Mr. Radcliffe looked about ready to speak again when he froze.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety smooth voice say behind me. I froze as well, and Alice and Jasper glanced up behind me curiously. Slowly, I dropped my head back and was met with the very handsome image of Edward's upside down face.

"Hello," I said with a smile before turning around to face him properly. His smile widened into a toothy, crooked grin and he hurried around the side of the couch with his mug in hand sitting down next to me. I noticed Mr. Radcliffe very awkwardly making his way away towards the old secretary who was giving him the eyes.

"How are you! God, I've been meaning to see you, but we've done a great job of avoiding each other, haven't we?" I smiled and found myself laughing with him, my friends just staring and nudging me, wondering who the hell I was even talking to.

"Guys, this is Edward, I met him on the tube a few weeks ago. Edward, these are my best friends Alice, and Jasper." They all politely shook hands and the like and then I was allowed to direct my attention to Edward.

"Did you hear me playing the piano?" he asked softly. I blushed about as red as a tomato and nodded, looking down into my cup.

"Yeah I did. And, I'm sorry I took off, I got nervous," I said, offering an awkward laugh.

Edward's smile was warm, and his eyes smouldered. He took my hand and stood up with me.

"Come with me," he murmured. "I want to play you something." Since I didn't know what to say I put down my cup and nodded, completely ignoring my friends as I followed him out of the staff room and down the hallway.

In the music room, Edward sat me down next to him on the piano bench. He stared at me for a while, and I was trapped by his gaze before his fingers began to play a haunting melody, all from memory.

I was aware of Edward's eyes on my face the entire time, but kept my own eyes on his fingers flying over the keys. When he finished I was sitting there staring at the ivory keys, completely in awe at the beauty he had just played.

"That was the first piece I've written for your book," he whispered. My eyes flew up to him, and his face was so close. The room was so dark- we'd left the lights off.

"That was for me?" I mumbled, barely audible. Edward nodded.

So I kissed him.

It wasn't the same sweet kiss on the cheek he'd given me that had left me to my imagination for weeks. I'd dreamt about this guy every night I met him, so I leaned in, and immediately pressed my lips against his.

The feeling was phenomenal, and mutual it seemed, as Edward's arms immediately wrapped around my own and pulled me tight against him. Our lips moved feverishly around each other and we both let out small groans.

Then the light came on.

There were gasps, and we looked up through our mussed hair to see two students standing in the doorway, grinning madly before running off giggling. Edward and I both separated and looked at each other, breathing heavily. My hands had made his hair stick up on end in all sorts of places. I laughed lightly and fixed it, brushing my fingers through it until it was its usual mess.

I stood up and Edward tried to make my hair a bit neater but I shook it off, shrugging and looking at my reflection in the window to do it myself.

"I'm taking you out tonight," Edward stated confidently. I'm assuming it was because he wanted to make sure it happened now instead of when we couldn't even find each other.

"You are," I stated. "I'll see you after work," I said with a grin. Edward was grinning madly as well. He leaned in and gave me a much gentler, sweeter kiss before the bell rang and we went to tend to our classes.

I noticed, while working on my laptop during the library hours, that the students who had walked in on Edward and myself were sitting right here in my class, whispering to each other and occasionally looking up to me.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was making my way to the staff room, nonchalantly walking past the music room.

"Miss Swan!" a voice called out. I turned to see one of the students, hurrying towards me. My cheeks flushed. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Yes?" I asked him, hoping to God he wouldn't mention anything about Edward and I.

"I was wondering if you could read this yourself some time. I really enjoyed your first book, and it would mean the world to me if you could let me know what you thought," he explained, handing me a blue duo-tang, filled up with paper. I smiled at him. I knew exactly what this felt like.

"Sure thing, it's not a problem at all." I was about to say good bye when I noticed Edward leaving the music room, locking the door behind him. I couldn't help but stare.

"You really like Mr. Masen, don't you," he said, stating it, rather than questioning it.

I nodded, unable to help myself. The boy grinned. "Best of luck to you, then!" he cheered before running out to the parking lot. Edward saw me, standing there stunned and walked up to me, taking my hand in his.

"How was your afternoon?" he asked.

"Great," was my response. Alice came bustling around the corner, my coat and scarf in her hand.

"Here, go off with your guy and have a lovely evening," she said. "I've got to go have one with mine." She winked, just as Jasper grabbed onto her hand and dragged her away, and I was left there stunned.

Edward talked happily about his classes as I tied my scarf over my coat and we walked through the chilly streets. My hand was warm inside of Edward's and I felt completely comfortable, chatting with him, walking with him, smiling this much.

I laughed loudly when we reached the entrance to the Underground, and Edward offered me his breathtaking crooked smile.

"Seems like this is the only place we can ever be alone together," he offered as we went down the stairs.

"Well it's fitting, it's the first place we met. All of the big milestones should be here."

Edward nodded. "Meeting, going to the first date. I'll engage to you on the Picadilly Line, and we can get married on the Northern."

I nodded, hoping he'd believe my blush would be due to the cold. "We'll have our first child on the District Line, and then the next on the Circle."

"Ah, the tube," Edward mumbled, buying our tickets and pulling me through the turn style.

I grinned holding tightly on to him as we stood at the platform. I smiled warmly, as I watched his hair ruffle when the train pulled up. And, I kissed him when we walked into the crowded carriage. It was how it should always be.


End file.
